


Give Me A Show

by ttme123



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other, Porn, Porn Watching, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, i didnt tag them as a relationship bc thats really not whats happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttme123/pseuds/ttme123
Summary: Futaba watches Akira through his phone's camera. He doesn't realize, and pulls up porn to masturbate to. She continues to watch.Kinktober day 21 (Voyuerism), 24 (Masturbation), and maybe a bit of 20 (as Akira does not consent to being watched).
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakura Futaba
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979176
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Give Me A Show

Futaba settled back in her chair, having pulled up the real-time footage from Akira’s phone’s front-facing camera. It was a Tuesday, and she had determined that Akira had a bit of a schedule about these kinds of things—confirmed when he told Morgana to go take a long walk about five minutes ago. She sat cross-legged, her shorts loose enough to reach inside of when the time came.

Right now, he was settling into bed; propped up against the wall with legs splayed in front of him, he shifted around to get comfortable, though she knew he’d change positions before it was all over. Akira had already taken his shirt off and changed into more comfortable pants. He was obviously typing something on his phone at the moment, so she quickly pulled up the mirror of his screen on another monitor.

He was using a private browser to look up porn. Perfect.

She had previously perused his search history to find which genres and/or kinks he preferred, and now was not surprised to see that he was looking for bare-back gay porn again. When he pulled up the video—a classic that he often returned to on bare-back nights like this—she switched her attention back to the view from his camera.

He must have either set his phone down or was holding it around thigh level, off to the side, for she was looking up at him from the camera as he pulled his cock out of his pants and into view. The angle gave her a good shot of his toned chest, and, though she couldn’t see his balls, the rest of his length was taking up half of the screen; she licked her lips in anticipation as he paused to add a bit of lube from the bottle under his bed to his hand before gripping his half-hard dick.

Though she couldn’t hear the audio from the video he was watching (well, she could if she tried, but she just didn’t bother), the image on the other monitor looked to just be some shitty dialogue. Sometimes Akira skipped past this part, depending on how he felt, but it seemed tonight he was going to take things slowly.

He was slow, indeed, as he rubbed himself up and down, squeezing and massaging his erection all over, spreading and warming up the lubricant from his hand. She reached down between her legs and began to pet herself through her pants, only applying enough pressure to just barely get herself going. She tried to keep pace with him, but he often spent too long focusing on his cockhead, and she couldn’t really get to her clit through the fabric.

When, finally, the men in the video started making out, Akira briefly dropped his member to instead rub at one nipple, and Futaba watched as he pushed his chest forward, as if seeking out more of the sensation. His eyes were hooded with lust as he returned his hand to his hardened cock and picked up the pace.

Futaba didn’t bother with her own chest, instead she took this chance to slip past the loose fabric of her shorts and push aside her underwear to finally reach her wet folds. Trying not to outpace the boy she watched on screen, she gently rubbed the entire width of herself up and down, not dipping in too far or going too fast. She felt as the slick clung to her fingers and she spread it up and down her labia, occasionally hitting her clit and sending a jolt through herself.

She must have zoned out, because when she checked again, Akira’s hand was mostly out of frame, apparently fondling his balls. So instead she focused on his face; he was lightly flushed, and had started chewing on his lip, perhaps in an effort to stay quiet. His glasses were gone, as they always were during these activities, and his blush was starting to spread down to his chest.

The men in the video were fucking now, though any preparation had apparently been edited out. Akira’s pupils nearly eclipsed his gray irises, and Futaba knew what came next.

Akira turned over onto his stomach, though he propped himself up with his knees, and leaned so that his weight was on one shoulder. The hand which had held the phone now placed it against his pillow, making sure it was propped up so that he could still see the video, and conveniently ensuring that Futaba had a wonderful view of what he did next.

The hand which had been stroking his dick now reached behind him, and, though she couldn’t see from that angle, Futaba knew that he was circling his asshole with one wet finger before he held his breath and pushed in.

She could see the change in his facial expression, even as close as it was to the camera, when he sighed at the feeling of his own finger digging deep into his hole, trying to lube himself up as much as he could before attempting more.

Futaba was hardly paying the gay porno any attention at this point, though Akira was still making an effort even as she saw his hand begin to move, pumping what looked like two fingers in and out of him. His mouth was open, and he seemed to be panting, and it wasn’t long before he pushed himself up on his elbow to get a better reach which could thrust in deeper, and which also gave Futaba another great view of his chest.

With him no longer laying on the bed, she could see both his perky nipples and even the tip of his dick where it hung hard between his legs. Luckily, though, his back was arched enough that she could see behind him where he was now roughly fingering himself, constantly changing angles as he searched for his favorite spot.

Futaba knew the exact moment he found it, because his eyes slammed shut and his mouth fell open as his entire body froze up and shuddered—even his hand, still inches deep in his ass. Now that he had found it, he spent a moment massaging it as best he could from this angle, eyes rapidly darting under closed lids, video completely abandoned.

Futaba determined that he must be getting close, so she allowed herself to dip her fingers into her own wanting hole, not interested in treating herself the same rough way that Akira did to his own body, and instead just lightly stroking the sensitive inside of her cavern.

Akira must have realized that he was nearing finish, because he suddenly sat up on his knees, perfectly on display for Futaba watching through his phone, and grabbed his dick with the hand that had been helping prop him up. The fingers fucking him never slowed down as he began to pump his cock, alternating between humping forward to meet his tight grip and then pushing backwards onto his own fingers.

He looked on the verge of tears, and Futaba adjusted her hand so that she was also grinding her heel into her clit, and was briefly unable to watch as her eyes rolled back in pleasure. She got a hold of herself, however, and pushed herself to cum alongside of him.

When Akira threw his head back and his hips forward, Futaba clenched around her own fingers in orgasm, watching the ropes of white fall from his cock onto his bed and even his phone. She rubbed her clit through the whole thing, wanting her own orgasm to last as long as his. When, finally, he pulled his tired fingers out from behind him and shuddered once more, Futaba allowed herself to let off the overwhelming pleasure and at last begin to come down.

She watched as he dropped forward onto one hand and his knees, head hung as he panted for breath, while she sucked on her cum-covered fingers and cleaned them with her tongue. In the other monitor, one of the men was spanking the other, who looked to be crying in pleasure. She didn’t wait for Akira to exit out of the video before leaving the spy program connected to his phone.

She was looking forward to seeing him tomorrow, knowing what he had done to himself the night before and that he had no idea he’d been watched.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed! Especially let me know if you'd like to see more Kinktober works from me. 
> 
> I was expecting to mostly write Akechi/Akira and somehow have written mostly other ships. If I do Day 18 (late) then it will be Akeshu, though.
> 
> (tumblr: [gaymageclub](http://gaymageclub.tumblr.com/)
> 
> twitter: [anarchygay](https://twitter.com/anarchygay))


End file.
